Red Dead Wiki:Requests For Adminship
If a user wishes to become an Administrator, they can apply here. Anyone can comment on the nomination, but the final decision will be made by the Bureaucrats. Click here to request a promotion to Administrator Accepted - WugHD2.0 Im here a lot, and post alot of news i can help you guys out? WugHD2.0 14:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :I can't see why you can't help out in your current state. You can still add information in your current state. Besides, we already have 3 sysops and this is a pretty small wiki as of yet. I don't see why we would need more now. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : On that note, I think that as soon as we start requiring for administrators we should consider Wug. -- Tiktaalik 00:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::True, he is one of the most active and helpful non-sysop members, if not THE. But we're not that crowded that you, tesla Gboyers and me can't handle it. When we need another admin, you'll probably have the highest chances. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 08:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Help In Progress - Juicestain09 Now I know I've just really started helping out the wiki lately, but I just wanted to throw my name in here because I'll be making a lot of changes and edits to help make this a very good wiki. I know I'm not in the running to become an admin right now, but just watch me and see how much I do. This is one of my favourite games and I plan on getting the platinum trophy, so I will know lots and be able to contribute tons of info. Thanks! --Juicestain09 08:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) We currently have a lot of new admins, and you need to gain some experience first, since this is the first wiki you've ever edited. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Declined - Assassin8me Reason for applying for this position and other relevant information. Assassin8me 12:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I love red dead wiki and use it alot, i am playin alot of red dead and want to contribiute You will have to prove yourself before you can apply for adminship, and stick to the rules. We'll see later. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, you haven't really proven yourself in any way, with regards to editing. Nor do you have any former admin experience to show. I'll have to say no. -=KAG=-The VaultNO 15:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Declined - carlos 'quickdraw' burritos Reason for applying for this position and other relevant information. Carlos 'quickdraw' burritos 13:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) i have just joined today but iam willing to spend time on wikia. :I definitely appreciate your interest in the position, but at this time I will have to decline the request. Firstly, we currently have a full and very active group of . You're still very new to the wikia and your capabilities and dedication are yet to be demonstrated. That being said, there is still a lot you can do to contribute to the Red Dead Wiki as an editor. Thanks for the interest -- Tiktaalik 14:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) In Progress - Bumfree I am very active on the wikia and have made many edits on various articles. If i am accepted i will be an even more active member and help the community in as many ways as i can. Bumfree 22:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I would agree that you are very active, and have shown good competence on the wiki, Bumfree. Unfortunately, the team is pretty full right now and is managing well. In the event that a space opens up, I think you will be considered a very strong candidate. Thanks for your interest in the position! Cheers -- Tiktaalik 22:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Declined - PreyOnYou Reason for applying for this position and other relevant information. 17:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I really enjoy editing. I am the editor of the school paper and am an avid Red Dead player. I have one of the largest posses in the game, desert fox, currently having 13 members. I have enjoyed using this wiki and hope that i can contribute more. I know i had a minor ban earlier on. however, i did not recieve my warning message until it was too late for me to stop posting pictures of the guns. I really was adding them to help people see the similarities of the game and real life. I hope that i can help be an admin on this wiki. I know you have mentioned how you have a pretty strong team as it is, however, the more administrators there are, the more likely this wiki can be well kept up and maintained. I think that if there are more trustworthy administrators, the standards of this wiki can be maintained, or even improved. I really hope i can be a contributor to the team as an administrator! Thanks! Prey Crush the Infamy :Prey, let me start off by saying that I totally agree that the documented warning you received was definitely done to be pragmatic and was not a punishment. As far as I am concerned, that won't be an obstacle. Unfortunately, I caught you removing content from your talk page earlier. This is a violation of the Red Dead Wiki rules, and although you only received a warning, it also demonstrates that you're not fully aware of the rules. That being said, I think it would be premature to give you administration rights. You definitely made some sound arguments, and this current declined request does not rule it out in the future. Keep contribution positively to building the wiki and you're definitely on track when we make considerations. Cheers -- Tiktaalik 01:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Okay, thanks man! I appreciate the thorough response that you gave me, i know there is still a lot i can work on. In progress - Blinzy45 I have done an amount of anti-vandal work. I am also fairly know around the wiki. The hours that I edit(early morning) contain a large amount of vandals, with hardly any admins. I feel that if a vandal is doing its thing and there are no admins around what can I do to stop him except warn it. I contribute to the organization of the wiki, like keeping things in the correct sections. I feel that if I were an admin that I could do more to help. Blinzy45 11:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Edit-wise, you haven't done very much on the RD:W Most of our spots are currently full, and we are actually looking for more experienced admins that have experience dealing with vandalism on other sites, or that have otherwise proven themselves to be very active editors. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:48, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok, I will be back eventually after I heed your advice. Blinzy45 11:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : : : : Declined - John Marston's Revolver I believe id make a good admin because im on regulary, i know alot about this game so will know when information is accurate You have made exactly 37 edits on this wiki. We already have quite a bunch of admins. We're more looking for an experienced admin. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:35, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Accepted - CoD addict I believe I qualify for administrative position because I am online a lot, I am friendly towards other users, and have helped both many mainspace articles and other users. I have warned about 20 vandals, and most of them could not be blocked because there had been no administrators online. With my dedication to the wiki and the hours I'm online, I believe that with administrative capabilities I can combat vandalism and help the wiki to the best of my abilities. Thanks, -- [[User:CoD addict|'CoD addict']] ·''' (talk) 04:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) You make a good point, asides, I've seen your work on other wiki's and you'd be a good administrator. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:32, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. -- [[User:CoD addict|'''CoD addict]] ·''' (talk) 18:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) In Progress - Mernimbler I would love the chance to become an Administrator on the Red Dead Wiki. I frequently use the site, but unfortunately I occasionally forget to log in. Can I help you existing Administrators improve this site even further? I know my edit history is far from well-established, but still. I would like to continue making edits to the site and will do so even if rejected and thrown away like last week's newspaper. Mernimbler 19:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but there are a lot of other, more experienced users applying for adminship here at the moment. You might be a candidate in the future, if you keep up editing. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Accepted - Blaff 60 I'm active here as always and helped here a lot before and after the game was released. I believe that I may become a good admin, but if I'm declined for the promotion, it's ok for me. I'm always here and contribute many pages in this wiki, I also fight against vandalism and protect pages if i may become an admin.--Blaff 60 20:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) You've done good work on this wiki, and you indeed deserve to become an admin. Congratulations. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thank You.--Blaff 60 16:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Accepted - JackFrost23 Well, I'll go ahead and throw my hat in since I'm here every day anyway and I've been keeping an eye out for vandalism and the like as a default. I have contributed several pages, many, many pictures and even took the time to code the mission flow on the mission pages (that took me some time, I'll tell ya). Oh, and I forgot that I streamlined all of the mission walkthrough pages, too... However, I also know that I'm not well-liked, so it wouldn't surprise me if I were to be declined. Cheers! JackFrost23 21:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I, Crowbar, endorse this message. Let me tell you, this guy is so helpful, I actually thought he was an admin, and now that I know he's not, he definately should be. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 15:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Uh, wow, thanks Crowbar... - JackFrost23 20:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. You would do good for the wiki with admin tools. I'll contact TNT LotLP. -- [[User:CoD addict|'''CoD addict]] ·''' (talk) 17:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Sweet. - JackFrost23 05:07, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I've seen your work so far, and it's nothing short of impressive. I'll have to give you admin rights for this. Consider yourself promoted. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you, sir, and I appreciate the kind words. - JackFrost23 15:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Accepted - Crowbar I have recently notice an increase in trolls/spammers/vandals, however, these, along with pointless pages have become something of a nuisance, I know I have not been a member of this wiki very long, but I do care a lot about the quality of the Red Dead Wiki. It tears at my heart to see vandals do things that I can only revert, but not damage at the source. I believe I would be a fair admin, and that I could clean up some of the more suspicious members of the wiki, along with their hideouts. Thank you. --User:Crowbar If it would help to see my contributions at the Left 4 Dead wikia, you may do so here Also, I would like to mention that I have been warning vandals/trolls, and reporting them to admins when they ignore the warnings. Such vandals and trolls include a "BK-Bronco"and some unregistered users, I am also almost always on my laptop and nearly always have recent changes open in a tab.--Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 18:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) You seem like an experienced user, and that is a handy thing to have. I think you indeed qualify for being an admin, and your other given reasons all make sense, especially with the vandals, atm. Congratulations! Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Inactive - Matt of the wastes Hi Matt of the wastes here. I have noticed alot of vandalism lately and nothing is being done about it! I can change that. I have knowledge of Red Dead Redemption/Revolver and have achieved 100% completion. If you make me an admin, I can help stop those dirty rotten vandals in their tracks. Matt of the wastes 08:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Inactive - Formcody hello im Formcody im here because i want to help people and tell them things that others have really never found on red dead redemption but franckly people say alot of mean stuff about some stuff i posted up because they never belived me when everyone else did try it and commented it work and im getting sick of that people like that shouldnt be makeing comments to hurt people only because they think there tough being on a computer saying shit to others to just wrong and everywhere i go on the computer theres alwas something about being a monitor or something but alot of them i wanted to be one but i couldnt ask to be one or nothing and im here because i want to be a monitor basicly so people like that cant do stuff like that here people should be bale to do stuff without someone alwas critisising them or how ever you spell i dont know how to spell that 1 word but anyways i know what a monitor should do i know how they should act and everything and never should abuse their power and im online alot dont know why but I been in alot of placs with depretion and i meet alot of hurtful people and becuase of them they make me want to help people and be a monitor on the computer and such so my point here is i want to become a monitor can i be one please accept me as an admin and im not jokeing about that depreshion thing i really hate people being mean for no reason. sorry for it being so long ima typer. and please im not a lier on what i say this is the only thing that sets me off is getting called a lier im a very honest person i hate being a lier. but if i do become a monitor and someone calls me a lier and i take it hurtful what could i do? Inactive - -Blodymaryman Ya I'd like to help out on the wiki since my computer started working. Also I am interested a bit in adding pictures to pages. I am also ranked #21 on the wiki. Blodymaryman 23:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Accepted - Annonnimus Well, I don't need to be an admin, I'm perfectly fine with just having rollback, but I see many admin tasks not being performed on regular basis i.e, looking over problem reports, deleting articles nominated for deletion and enforcing some rules and policies (other then blocking people). Other things that need to be done: All posse pages need to be checked if they aren't in violation of our policies, blog posts need to be checked for unneeded categories and there's a lot of them. '''Qualifications * I'm a bureaucrat here as well as a couple other wikis, have rollback here (they have enough admins so I never bothered applying for adminship) * * Although I haven't edited "a lot" lately, I'm constantly patrolling the recent changes for vandalism and 'bad edits' and checking special pages for articles that need maintenance. * Also I know all the policies pretty well. Something to consider * I have only edits on this wiki. * Active for 3 months (minus a month when when I was in the "ass-end of the world") * I've played Red Dead Redemption for only one day (Red Ring of Death) This decision is entirely up to you guys, I don't mind if the request is declined, the only question is, whether this wiki needs another admin, to perform regular maintenance. Thank you --Anon talk 18:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm impressed with the quality of your edits. I believe that giving you admin rights would only benefit the wiki, not detriment to it. Welcome to the team. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Inactive - EmceeGrath Hey folks, I've been active here for a little while now and have amassed a reasonable 200 or so edits in the short time since I joined. At the moment editing is actually my real-life job. The primary reason for my request is that (as the problem reports log reflects) I seem to have an uncanny knack for running into bad pages (vandal pages, joke pages, duplicate pages, pages that need renaming, etc) and vandalism. I'm happy to deal with problem reports and other policy issues as they come up, and some of our admins seem hard-pressed at times, so more hands may make lighter work of things. Either way, I am happy to continue handling problems with pages and continue making contributions to the wiki, as RDR really is my favorite game. EmceeGrath 02:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Declined - Rockgod3221 Dear administration, I have been playing the red dead series for a while now, And been playing red dead redemption since the day it came out. At first i really didn't get the story or gameplay. When i got to the end of the game i decided to play it again and follow deeper and deeper into the story, characters, hunting, ect... And then i got so into it that i haven't stopped playing it. Now its just online for me and nothing else. I also have all the addons for RDR, I am just awaiting for the undead nightmare pack so i can go back to single player again. I have been using this website for a while now, And it helped me to reach 100% in game stat. I will still be using this website for a long time, and i will gladly help out if you need me. Best regards, Brandon. (AKA) rockgod3221 :However much I appreciate your gesture to help out, we already have a number of admins, skilled at their work, appointed. You have exactly 12 edits on this wiki. I'd very much like for you to gain some experience "in the field" and try again later, if you wish to become an administrator. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Inactive - Fryingpan57 I would like to be an admin for this wiki Ive noticed that this wiki could use a cleaner I check the official Rockstar games website newswire at least 25 times a day and plus Im an addict to this game I do not boost Ive gotten the platinum legitimately.So please consider me as a frequent news updater or a cleaner.Fryingpan57 02:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Inactive - Hammer-Head 1 I would like to be an admin,i love helping people and im really nice,i abide by the rules and T.O.S and(as far as i know) ive never been reported,i have been put on a 7 day ban for giving my info to a friend that ended up hacking me but other than that ive had a clear record. I need my Wiki to be locked or you guy's lock it Inactive - Wasteland Survivor Ive been playing red dead revolver and redemption since theyve first came out and ive gotten almost all trophies on ps3 version and i have over 100 edits and have erased any vandalism ive seenWasteland Survivor 20:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) 100 edits is not what I call a warrant of experience, we'd rather have somone with more experience. Your progress in the game does not matter, by the way. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Its actually 151 editsWasteland Survivor 20:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Inactive - Request From ZERO N7 I have not been on the wiki alot this week because I have been working and when I have I have been working on my blogs, I would however like to become an Admin, despite recent charges of insulting Wasteland Survivor. I love the game very much and I will begin to edit much more and I have erased and replaced any vandalism or incorrect information from pages that I have seen. I would very much like to become an Admin so please take me into consideration. I also am on now every day and I do everything I can to help the wiki and I'm nearin 200 edits. ZERO 21:01, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Inactive - Coppyright HD Hello there, my name is Aaron Russell and I would like to request for an adminship. I go on the Red Dead Wiki all the time and hope you think i'm up for it. If however there is a problem please tell me so that I can inprove. My Red Dead level is 8 and 3rd legend (but soon will level up). Yours sincerely Coppyright HD (Aaron Russell) In Progress - First Tiger Hobbes Hello. I guess it's about time I put my request in. I've been here awhile now and made a decent amount of edits. Quite often I'm the first one to deal with vandals, but without the ability to block them, it starts an edit war, so I have to stop and just report him to an admin. I think I'd be a good addition to the administrators because I make good edits, I know the rules, and it could be useful to have an extra hand to deal with maintaining the wiki. As for edits here, I've created multiple pages for random citizens and even got pictures up, although they were bad, they were there so at least something is there. I have also edited the pages for the multiplayer characters because many users get them mixed up with their singleplayer/free-roam counterparts. The remainder of my edits is mainly clean-ups. As for communicating well with other users, I sometimes comment on blog posts and I try to be polite and helpful. The odd time I post on someone's talk page to warn them if they are vandalising or something similar, other times I help them with their edits or if they are continuously posting things that are wrong. I am the creator of the The Dollars Trilogy Wiki, but so far only one other person has edited it, and it was a vandal. I also am the adopter of the Blood and Ice Cream Wiki, and I have admin experience there. All in all, I think I'd be a good addition and could help the wiki more if I was an admin. I do understand if I'm not accepted, maybe there's too many admins or I'm not experienced enough or whatever reason. I just thought I'd put my request out now. Thank you for reading. -Hobbes 17:31, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Reddeaddude 15:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I think he would be a great admin because he often deals with vandals straight away and has a great deal of knowledge about the game. I know from several users that he deals with vandals quickly and politely, if he had the power to ban the user it would be much easier and I don't think he would ban someone without good reason. I have also seen his work on 'The Dollars Trilogy Wiki' and it is really good. Anyway I better get back to editing. Thanks for reading, Reddeaddude 15:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Inactive - Assassin1012 I wish to be a helper to this good wiki. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Assassin1012 (talk • ) please I know i did some stuff on here but i didnt read the rules of the west now i know and know i want to help this wiki anyway i can so i request for adminship.Please let me be. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Assassin1012 (talk • ) Inactive - DocOpusBrown To become an admin is a privilledge. I understand alot about red dead redemption, in fact i have got 100% in RDR and Undead nightmare. I know alot of stuff that can be added, as I will contribute some cool secrets that players can perform that will help boost there experience. I can also help build up pages that need editing and i can regularly update articles that need touch-ups, specifically undead nightmare. nonetheless, i can provide a thorough understanding of red dead redemption. So if you will, i would like to become an admin. Despite joining about 3 months ago, i have a vast knowledge of rdr and undead nightmare as well as the liars and cheats, legends and killers, hunting and trading outfits, and outlaws to the end, as well as oodles of sp and mp challenges. I hope i become an admin and its always fine with me if you say no. after all, your the admins, not me. DocOpusBrown Post Script: I also know that if i become i cannot go around deleting, messing up, changing, or distorting articles that others wrote. I wish to become an administrator for this wikia because I wish to prevent vandals from ruining all this wikia has tried to do in giving important infomation to gamers playing this incredibly well-made game. —Preceding unsigned comment added by DocOpusBrown (talk • ) Inactive - I Would Like to Help I wish to become an administrator for this wikia because I would like to help in preventing vandals from ruining all that this wikia has worked for in giving important infomation to other gamers who love playing this incredibly well-made game. Thanks! IrishCowboy1911 22:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC)IrishCowboy1911 :I'd like to point out that IrishCowboy1911 has many times in the past run afoul of several administrators due to poor or sloppy editing and does not comply with their requests. :He has recently acquired a month-long ban because he was abusing 3 accounts to make edits the admins specifically asked him not to do. And after the 3 he'd been using were banned, he came back under a fourth unnamed user and tried to make an end-run around his ban to make edits on the site. :He should probably just remain an editor. :- JackFrost23 20:45, March 10, 2011 (UTC) In Progress - hedevil247 See this: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Youtube_channel I have made all the movies and I am planning to make more movies, (Walkthrough enc.) I received permission from User: TNT LotLP I'm going to spend much time on the channel. If you decline, I do not mind. but I hope you accepted greetings, hedevil247 In Progress - Dmcthunder999 Hello admins! This is Dmcthunder999, i just wanted to ask if i could have adminship on this wikia. I plan on improving this site and helping to stop vandalism, I am a huge fan and know much about the game and all of its features. I plan to edit a lot and help. Please accept my request but even if you don't, ill be editing and helping out a lot. See ya on the pages! :) -Dmcthunder999